Thankyou Charisma and the Cullens
by edwardbellanessie4eva
Summary: Charisma is atroubled teen girl that is alone and in need of help. Bella hears her and decides to save her. But it isn't easy for Chrissy to be a newborn. Especially when she has an unbearable thirst for Renesmee
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

**My name was and is Charisma Jillian Murphy. **

**I lived in New Hampshire, my parent's had died and I was running form the law.**

**2 months at a orphanage made me watch my back, going to live with a abusive couple for another month gave me self defense, so I knew how to look after myself for the other 2 month's.**

**But before I met Bella or the Cullen's, I seem to remember clearly what my life was like.**

**I am going to tell you all that I can remember.**

_I was hungry and tired._

_Maybe I could find shelter in the airport toilet's again I thought._

_My naturally raspy voice was turning unatural, due too not having water for about 2 days already._

_I tied up the white shoe laces on my black sneaker's._

_I was wearing an apricot coloured t-shirt, indigo jeans and a plaid coloured jacket._

_My other outfit was a pair of running shoes, denim jeans, a brown belt and a blue long sleeved shirt with a white singlet underneath._

_Low neccessities was terrible for me since I had asthma and I couldn't steal any more, since people knew all my disguises, I was on the run._

_My thick caramel hair was hanging down to my shoulder's, my fringe almost covering my steel grey eyes._

_I looked at my watch, 11:35._

_Damn it! Old man knockers was taking his shift for the night at the airport._

_He threatened to call the cop's on me last time._

_I wish that My mom and dad didn't get killed in that crash._

_Then Iwouldn't be here in this mess, home less, starved, dehydrated and tired._

_As I ran around the corner to Mile St, I looked around, making sure that the cop's wouldn't see me._

_They were after me since I was 15, homeless and I had stole a few things from a grocery store._

_Their were no one around or the cop's, except an empty park bench. _

_I walked over to the brown empty bench and sat down and opened up my yellow handbag made of hard fabrics._

_I pulled out a small blue lunch box and pulled out my last piece of food, a half of a chicken sandwich._

_Eating the sandwich had to be the quickest thing I had ever done, realising I had ate was hard._

_I sighed and lay on the bench, I used my bag as a pillow and my jacket as a blanket. _

_My eyes slowly closed as I drifted off into a deep dark sleep. _


	2. Hidden

_Hiding_

_The sound of sirens hooned down the street._

_Motorbike police, I realised as it stopped a few blocks in the street._

_I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder and put on my jacket as quickly as I could._

_12:00am I whispered as I checked my watch last time._

_I then got up and walked naturally on the pavement._

_The motorbike slowed down to a stop and the siren's stopped._

_As I continued to walk._

_The sound of running foot steps followed behind me, made me pick up my pace a little._

_Only to hear the running foot steps coming toward me faster._

_'Stuff it' I thought as I took off into a slow run, with the little bit of energy I had._

"_Hey kid, get back here!" I heard a male voice say behind me angrily. _

_I looked behind my shoulder to see a slim man with black hair and violet eyes dressed in a police uniform chasing me, he was the same one that was after me for shoplifting some chocalate bars and my hand bag from IGA._

_I thought I had lost him as I ran around the corner, but I slipped over and landed on my butt._

_The cop came up to me and grabbed me by the shoulder's and said "You're in big trouble little missy" ._

"_Let go of me!" I protested as I kicked him in the groin._

_He fell to his knee's as I ran, his face was red and angry._

_'The Sassy Cat' a sign for a club say as I ran over to 'Keilew Street'._

_The bouncer was standing out the front._

_He had was dressed in black and his muscles bursting out from his shirt._

"_Uh can I come in?" I asked as I pulled out my fake I.D._

"_Sure thing Leanne" he said, he smiled as he gave me back my fake I.D._

_I was only fifteen, but I was smart enough to get a few thing's that might help me._

_Using fake monoply money I had scammed a man named Grayson into giving me a fake I.D. _

_With the name Leanne Nora Cores._

_As I walked in I looked over and watched the band as they sang ' Zombie' by the Cramberries._

_I sat in the corner at farside of the club and touched my opal bracelet that my friend Kyah gave me before she had 'disapeared' ._

_I was the only person in New Hampshire who knew what had happened to her._

_She became a vampire. _

_I drifted off from my day dream and looked around to see a couple making out as the guy the woman was kissing squeezed her butt and breast._

_M y head turned away as I pulled out my Ipod._

_I pretended I was listening to it, since I was trying not to look around and see the couple getting passionate. _

_Another thing the battery had run out on my Ipod, so it wasn't helping._

_I looked around the flourescent lighted club, not surprised to see that many people were more interested in their partner than the band._

_My eyes scanned the room, when I gasped._

_The same cop was talking to the bouncer. _

_I quickly hid undrneath the table and carefully tried to get out the window by the table I was sitting at._

"_Hey their she is! Kid come here now!" The cop yelled furiously as he ran toward me._

_I quickly got up and jumped out the window and ran out onto the street. _

_My legs pumped hard as I ran._

_Street light's and building's passed me as I ran._

_I noticed an old worn out black motorbike was on the pavement._

_The owner was a women with redhair in a black suit, she was talking to a hippy haired dude._

_She wasn't watching, so I seized my chance for a quick getaway._

_I grabbed it and sped away hearing the cop hoot his sirens as he got closer to me, he was on a motorbike._

"_Hey kid! Give me back my bike!" the womans voice screamed at me as she swore under her breathe as I sped off down the road._

_Black disguisting smoke came out the back and smell of burning rubber._

_The woods was n't far as I sped straight into it._

_I sped all the way into the woods and up a huge hill like mountain._

_Thick trees, shrubs and moss, was all around me as I continued to ride the death trap of a machine._

_The cop continued to follow me as I sped away on the bike._

_A cave was by a little river as I rode away. _

_I had decided to hide in the cave._

_I watched as the police sped past as I lay on my belly and hid in the dark wet cave, the bike was hidden with me, we were behind a rock wall inside the cave.._

_Staying in the cave was a smart option, as he walked around calling out 'Hey Kid!'._

_Footsteps came into the cave and a white flash light was against the wall of the cave close to my little hiding spot._

_My throat and nose hurt as I tried not to cough or sneeze._

_Boredom flooded through me as I desperately waited for him to leave, it seemed like hours until he finally got onto his motorbike and leave._

_When he was goneI lay down and took a 2 4 hour nap, the best sleep I had for days._

_I got onto my ' motor bike' and decided it wouldn't kill me to ride it around the little flat surface of the wood's on top of the hill I had found._

_But when I started to ride, I could smell rubber the burning rubber stronger._

_I continued to ride it when I heard a loud burst._


	3. Fallen

_Fallen_

_Rock and hard dirt scraped away my flesh._

_I then realised I was rolling down the side of the mountain screaming._

_The bike's tyre must've popped I thought as it came down the hill with me hitting me in the head, back and leg's._

_Blood poured from every part of my body._

_When I had stopped tumbling from the mountain-like hill, I was lying on a whole heap of concrete and rock. _

_The motorbike had my legs trapped._

_There was no moon, stars or street light's as I looked into the pitch black woods._

_I realised how stupid I had been for picking some bike off the street and for running away from a cop._

_As I tried to get the huge bike off me, my leg made a loud snapping sound._

"_Ahhhhhh! Owwww!" I screamed as I tried hard not to move my broken leg._

_Denying my pain, I got the bike off my legs._

_I got up and started to hobble my way to the nearest tree._

"_Hello? Who's there?" A women's voice called._

_I looked into the black and yelled throught tears "I'm over here please help me!"_

_What woman would be in the wood's at this time of night?_

_A light was now making it's way toward me._

"_Are you okay?" A woman with brunette hair and golden eyes, asked as she came over with a torch._

_I slowly fell onto the ground and layed down, hoping that I wouldn't die._

"_No, I broke my leg" I weeped, as the women came over.._

"_Shhh it's okay i'll help you" she said as she took off her black jacket and rested it behind my head._

_She wore a blue long sleeved shirt, denim jeans and white sneakers._

_She kneeled beside me and smiled._

"_What's your name?" She asked me as she took off her belt so she could make a torniquet for my leg._

"_Charisma Jillian Murphy, but you can call me Chrissy" I answered wiping away a few of my tear's._

"_My name's Isabella Marie Cullen, but you can call me Bella" She replied._

_Bella's skin was pale and ice cold, was I dying?_

"_Am I dying?" I asked painfully as she held onto my leg._

"_Why do you ask?" Bella answered in her beautiful,but odd wind chime voice._

"_Youre so cold" I whispered._

_Bella looked at me with her golden eyes, her pale face and dead frozen red lips._

_It hit me then that she was a vampire and that... she was friendly?_

_Vampires eyes were yellow if they fed on animals, but if they were red, they were either newborn or they fed on human's._

_She smiled and said "Where's you're parent's?" _

"_Their dead, 6 month's they have been" I answered sadly as another tear fell down my cheek, I gulped and prayed in my head that I was right about the eye colour thing._

"_How long have you been alone?" She asked as she stroked my hair, making me shiver._

"_2 month's" I answered her as I tears rolled down my cheeks._

_Bella caught my tear and stroked my hair and said "I can help you Chrissy, you are going to die, but I can help you, It's going to hurt" She told me in an serious tone._

_She looked at me expression less, waiting for my answer._

"_Your'e a vampire?" I whispered._

_She nodded and said "Do you want to be?" She asked._

_My face pulled into a sad smile and more tears fell down my face._

"_I'll look after you Charisma, I promise" She answered as she smiled showing a full set of snowy white teeth._

"_Please just do it, I don't want to die, I have nobody" I whimpered as I looked away and tightly shut my eyes.._

_Bella grabbed my arm and brought it to her mouth._

_My arm started to burn furiously as she bit into my wrist._

"_Ahhhhh!" I screamed in agony._

_Bella's eyes were dancing with excitement as she let go of my arm._

"_My hand is burning!" I screamed at her as she picked me up and ran with me into the bush._

_It felt that one thousand needle's had been punctured into my soft white skin._

_Before I knew it we were in a house filled with 6 more vampires, a tanned good looking guy and a rosy cheeked 5 year old with milk chocolate eyes._

"_Bella are you okay?" A handsome man with beatiful bronze hair asked her._

"_I'm fine Edward, I just needed to help someone" Bella said as she gestured to me._

_Edward looked at me as I twitched in pain._

"_Bella why did you do this? We could get into trouble!" an angry but beatiful blonde protested._

"_She already knew about us Rosalie" Edward said._

"_How did she know?" Rosalie yelled as she shot an accusing look at Bella. _

_My whole hand was burning as if I was a lobster getting cooked for dinner. _

"_Please stop the burning, please Bella?" I whimpered as my body continued to burn._

"_If you want to live, you have to let the venom go through you" She replied sadly._

"_Momma is she okay?" A small soprano voice asked._

"_She'll be- she didn't finish, at least I think so... _

"_Bella..."I whispered as everthing started to get dark. _

_Am I dying? I thought as everything started to fade and become silent._


	4. Awoken

Awoken

_3 DAYS LATER_

_When will this pain stop? I thought as my body burned me into charcoal._

_My heart was burning and it was taking off like helicopter blades._

_I was laying down while my whole body was burning._

_The pain had slowly went from the veins in my arm to the veins in my heart._

_The pain was excruciating._

_My lip was starting to hurt from my suddenly sharp teeth that were downward into my cold lips to stop me from screaming._

"_Alice when is she going to wake?" A familiar woman's voice asked._

"_About 2 minutes" A clear soprano voice replied._

_2 minutes left of this pain? You've got to be kidding me! I thought, as I lay motionless on the bed._

"_Chrissy? Are you okay?" Another familiar voice ask._

_This voice was a male's._

_How did he know my name?_

_I had a terrible pain everywhere in my body._

_Burning away my body in fact._

"_I know you're name cause you told my wife you're name Charisma remember? My name's Edward. Bella and I are vampire's" He answered._

_My eyes flew open as the burning pain quickly left my body._

"_Bella?" I asked Edward as I got up._

"_I'm right here" she said waving at me._

_She was wearing a green singlet, black skinny's and a pair of athlete shoes._

_Edward was wearing a white muscle shirt, long khaki pants and brown shoes._

_The room was a nice painted white, it looked like a rich persons house._

_What was the word?_

_Millionaire, that was it._

_Edward chuckled and said "Nice house isn't it?" _

_My mouth fell open and I gasped._

_How did he know?_

_The pain in my body was gone, but my throat was parched, bone dry._

"_Hi im Alice" the soprano voice that I heard a moment a go greeted._

_The girl was small, pixie like._

_Her hair was black, cropped back, spikey and sticking out in every direction._

_She was really stylish, she was wearing a violet dress, with a white cardigan and stilletos._

"_Ah... hello" I replied as my eyes adjusted._

_Everything was so CLEAR._

_Eight coloured rainbows were every where._

_The colour that was different to the other's it was beautiful and bright._

"_How are feeling child?" A british voice asked me._

_I looked around to see a young man with blonde hair._

_He came over next to me and touched my arm._

_I flinched away immediately and flipped out of the bed._

_My body was up against the wall and I was crouched in an a defensive position._

_Suddenly a honey blonde boy with glowing bite marks on him, was crouched in the same position snarling at me._

_I hissed and snarled at him defensively._

_A tall dark haired boy was behind him with his arms wide open as I did this._

_I gasped at the red dress and black boots that I was wearing._

_How did that get there? _

_I would look like Alice from the first Resident Evil movie._

_Especially with my wavy caramel hair._

_The man cautioned the 2 boys away, even though the blonde one crawled away into his crouch with his teeth grinded._

_My teeth clenched as I hissed at him, when I had realised that he was waiting for me._

_Carlisle came toward me and touched my arm, I flinched away again._

_My crouch was still in place but I was up against a black piano._

"_Chrissy it's ok, Carlisle wont hurt you" Alice told me._

_I remembered that 1 month ago I had been abused by some guy that he and his girlfriend had 'adopted' me with the same blonde hair._

"_Chrissy, Carlisle isn't like that man" Edward said smoothly._

"_How do you know what im thinking?" I asked in an angry tone that turned into a hiss._

_I gasped of how my voice sounded like beautiful raspy wind chimes._

"_Why are you scared of doctor's?" Edward asked._

_He was a doctor? I thought as I leaned my back against the piano._

"_First tell me how do you know what im thinking?" I asked him as I folded my arms._

_He narrowed his eyes into slits and said "I can hear people's thought's" _

"_I've never spent a night in hospital, I wasn't even born in one" _

_He raised his eyebrows and nodded, his eyes black and shiny._

_Carlisle came over to me again, I flinched as he finally had his arm around mine._

_His hand's were surprisingly soft and warm against my own._

_I frowned at this._

"_What's the matter Charisma?" He asked as he read my confused look._

_My throat was still hurting, burning actually, as I fiddled with my fringe, trying to ignore it._

"_Alot of thing's. My voice. These clothes. Why your'e hand is soft and warm , when it's supposed cold and hard. Since you're a vampire..._

_I trailed off._

"_Well you've been under a lot of changes now that you are a vampire,including you're hand's, the clothes are from Alice" He replied._

_My breathing stopped._

_I was a vampire?_

_Never able to have children or grandchildren I thought of the many possibilities I would be missing out on and sighed._

_My life was already ruined so I didn't mind._

"_My throat?" I asked through the pain in my throat._

"_Ah yes, you're just hungry, after I check you out Bella, Edward, Emmett and Jasper will take you to get something to eat"_

"_Who's Emmett and Jasper?" _

"_That's Emmett" He said as he pointed at the tall dark haired boy, with his arm's wide open._

_Emmett winked at me and smiled._

"_And that's Jasper" He continued as he pointed at the blonde boy that was in the same defensive crouch that I was in._

_He snarled and hissed at me._

_I did the same as he got a little closer to me._

_At that moment the rosy cheeked 5 year old ran into the room screaming in giggles. "Mommy help me"_

_Her hair whipped over her face._

_A delicious smell came from the small child._

_A smell that made venom pool into my mouth._

_A smell that made my throat rip into flames._

_Before I had realised it I was on my feet._

_My arm flicked Carlisle across the room._

_I could hear him smahing into a glass table._

_I was focused on her and only her._

_My feet escalated and sped toward her._

_Hissing and snarling sounds came from my mouth._

_But before I could reach her, I was hit into the chest hard._

_I flew across the room letting my back hit the wall behind me._

_I got up straight away and tried again._

_But this time the blonde boy grabbed me and held me tigtly._

"_LET ME GO!" I snarled at him as I threw him across the room._

_My teeth bit hard into his shoulder as I did._

"_Jasper!" Alice screamed as she ran over to him._

_Emmett grabbed me this time in a tight steel grip._

_Bella came rushing over._

_I breathed in the air panically, snarling._

"_Chrissy it's o.k. Calm down it's o.k., shh shh!" She said urgently._

_I looked over to the little child._

_Her ringlet's were the same colour as Edward's hair, her eyes a milk chocolate brown and her cheeks were alive with colour._

_She wore a mini pink fish tail skirt, sparkly blue sandals and strawberry red tank top._

_She was crying and saying "I'm sorry!" over and over again._

"_It's o.k. It's not you're fault" Bella said in her wind chime voice._

_The burning in my throat was killing me, as if I was inhaling flames._

_My eyes narrowed at the rosy cheeked girl._

_Why did I hate her so much?_

_Edward snapped his head at me and smirked._

_She wasn't vampire, she was human._

_Why would they have a little 5 year old with them?_

_At that moment the blonde girl named Rosalie came into the room._

_Emmett slipped one of his arms off me, as he waved to Rosalie._

_She was dressed into a tight silk blue dress and black stilletos._

"_What's the matter with Nessie?" She protested in a windchime shriek._

_The little girl looked at her and let out a small smile._

" _Charisma couldn't stand Nessie's scent when she came in" Edward replied through gritted teeth._

_Nessie? Who would call their kid that? I thought to Edward._

"_Her name's Renesmee, Charisma. Hold your breath" He replied sharply._

_I did as he told me to do._

"_Oh yeah that's great bring in a kid and turn her into a vampire! She could've killed her! Is that you're way of parental guidance to you're daughter Edward!" She yelled at him._

_Their daughter?_

_She was half vampire I realised._

"_I didn't know..." I whispered to Rosalie._

_Rosalie looked at me and snarled._

"_How come at night her hair's black ?" she asked._

_I froze and ran over to a mirror._

_It was true._

_Instead of caramel hair it was midnight black._

_The 15 year old girl in the mirror was an alien._

_She looked a bit like Rosalie._

_My once plain face was now as delicate like a porcelian doll._

_My eyes were burning red flames._

_A childish fit swam into my system._

_I wasn't myself anymore. _

_I was a monster that had been awoken._


End file.
